


When Dylan married Lofty

by waitingforweekes



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, dyfty, honestly this is super cringey, i wrote this so long ago omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforweekes/pseuds/waitingforweekes
Summary: a very short and very fluffy wedding scene because Dyfty was always my top ship and I miss them IMMENSELY





	When Dylan married Lofty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so so long ago and never realised that I didn't actually post it anywhere arghhh  
> I'm pretty sure that this ship has sunk but it'll always be in my heart :')

If someone had told Dylan Keogh that this is he’d be doing with his life this time three years ago, he would’ve laughed at them; the thought of marrying Ben Chiltern seeming absolutely ridiculous. Yet, things had changed. Oh god, things had changed. Here he was. Stood at the table in a room full of family and friends (which mostly consisted of the ED from Holby) with one hand wrapped around a glass of prosecco and the other interlocked with that of his curly haired husband. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many thoughts that swam through his head each time his eyes focused on Lofty: the way his curls fell in front of his face whilst doing anything that required concentration, the way that he would walk around the boat in Dylan’s shirts even though he had plenty of his own which fit him perfectly, the way that he lifted the weight of the world off Dylan’s shoulders when he kissed him in the locker room. Dylan’s hands unfolded the piece of paper, briefly fidgeting with it before stuffing back into the pocket of his waist coast because he didn’t need it. His heart told him exactly what to say even when Lofty left him speechless.

“Today I was bestowed with the highest honour a man, such as I, could wish for. I married the love of my life… I usually pride myself on not believing in such clichés but things have changed – everything has changed.”

He was right. Every aspect of his life had changed. Waking up every morning next to Lofty seemed to have had that effect on him; feeling their limbs in an awkward tangle and feeling a mane of dark hair tickle his mouth had somehow softened him. His cynical exterior only shone through when he wasn’t alone with the younger man – and he smiled more. He smiled when he had to take two mugs out of the cupboard instead of one. He smiled when he put blankets over Lofty after he’d fallen asleep on the sofa after a long shift; Dervla laid across his chest. He even smiled when Lofty was awkward and clumsy when he was trying to treat a patient; something that had once frustrated him beyond belief.

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, Lofty and I met three years ago in the emergency department of Holby City hospital. Lofty was the new nurse and he got put to work alongside me. Poor guy. I mean, it was hardly love at first sight. We were polar opposites. I was bitter and cold and tactless and he is smiley and fun and quite possibly one of the most loveable people to ever exist. I was a gloomy dark night and he was the sun; bright and warm. Oh god, I’m making it sound like he’s dead. I assure you he’s very much alive.”

Dylan could feel the blush crawl up his skin as everyone laughed but it was Lofty’s beaming smile that reminded him why he was doing this.

“What I’m trying to say is that falling in love with Lofty was never on my agenda. I wanted to dislike him. I wanted to get angry with him whenever he dropped something when dealing with a patient or whenever he told his stupid jokes. I wanted to dislike him for being so different to me but the truth is, I just couldn’t. Instead, I found myself wanting to be around him all of the time because Lofty has that effect on people. And I found myself wanting to impress him because I wanted him to want to stick around me. And, most of all, I found myself falling in love with him because of everything he did and everything he said. I tend to find myself falling in love with him a lot and it doesn’t scare me as much as it once did.”

There were details Dylan wanted to add. He wanted to talk about how, when he was having a relapse in his OCD, Lofty was the one who calmed him down. How, when he was tired and tactless, Lofty never stopped being kind. How, when he was sat on the rooftop of Holby City hospital at 4am, staring at the city and wondering if he would ever truly feel love, Lofty sat beside him and kissed him and made him realise what he wanted out of life. How those lips felt so comforting and _right_ against his own even though they trembled with the fear of rejection. It made Dylan wonder how he could ever reject Lofty Chiltern and he concluded that such a scenario just couldn’t exist because this was love. It was slow and vulnerable and blossoming. It showed a side to Dylan that he didn’t even know existed. It confused him and frustrated him but it was so unthinkably perfect that nothing could make him take it back.

 

“Lofty, never in a million years did I think I'd find someone so utterly and completely perfect, someone who would make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be, someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me a whole new reason to breathe. But then I found you and realized that everything I anticipated you to be doesn’t even compare to who you are. You are the gentlest and wisest soul I’ve ever let break down my walls. Falling in love with you has been the most wonderful and incomprehensible feeling that I could possibly feel and I cannot wait to feel it every single moment I spend with you for the rest of my life because this is it. This is the day that my new chapter begins.”

The room was silent and Dylan was sure he heard sniffles and sobs as he looked for the final words to say.

“So, here’s to you, Lofty. Here’s to me. Here’s to our friends who watched me fall for you. Here’s to Dervla who loves you almost as much as I do. Here’s to our home and our work and our nights in and our pillow talk and our rooftop kiss and our soufflés. Here’s to happiness.”

Dylan saw Robyn and Max and David. He saw Connie and Sam and Ethan and Cal and Alicia. He saw everyone in the room but nothing compared to seeing his partner, his _husband_ , jumping out of his seat to throw his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you wanna (@vixlent-things)


End file.
